


The Island Maze of Bill Fledgelington!

by IsolatedPhenomenon



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, Episode Style, Family Bonding, Gen, Link to off-site media, POV Second Person, Pre-Della, game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 18:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20122927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsolatedPhenomenon/pseuds/IsolatedPhenomenon
Summary: In one last hurrah before Donald goes on a much-needed vacation, Scrooge McDuck invites the family on a daring adventure to steal art from an old enemy. But can you brave the challenges within the dead billionaire's island mansion? Play as Donald Duck, solving mysteries and rewriting histories![A choose-your-own-adventure game]





	The Island Maze of Bill Fledgelington!

**Author's Note:**

> This game has three different endings to find. It’s hosted on another site because there’s a bit more gaming mechanics to it than your typical choose your own adventure book. If something doesn't seem to be working correctly, let me know and I'll fix it!
> 
> This was a gift for aceiinspacee on tumblr for the DuckTales Summer Santa. You can reblog this on tumblr here: https://isolatedphenomenon.tumblr.com/post/186571056102/happy-ducktalessummersanta2019-aceiinspacee

The day before you're set to sail around the world on a huge cruise ship, Scrooge decides it's time for a proper sendoff. And by "proper sendoff," he means "let's steal back an old painting from a former enemy and almost die in the process." Because the triplets had sounded so excited, you had agreed. Now here you are steering a small motorboat towards a dead billionaire's island mansion. Such is the way of Donald Duck, you suppose.

Scrooge had explained the whole story. Decades back, he had been friendly with one Pablo Picatso, and had received a self-portrait from the then-budding artist. The friendship and painting had both been dear to him, but several years after the artist's death, a rich owl named Bill Fledgelington had waged a legal battle for the priceless work of art. He claimed to be Picatso's long lost brother and as such deserved possession of all his privately owned pieces. Somehow, this argument had held up in court, and Fledgelington swiped the painting right out of Scrooge's grasp. The eccentric bird had a love of collecting different objects, including such bizarre things as tongue depressors and miniature ferris wheels and apparently priceless paintings as well. In a sense, he loved collecting collections. Only a few days ago, Fledgelington had passed away, leaving his island unguarded but heavy with the tagline, "Death at every turn and treasure where you least expect it!" It doesn't sound like an easy heist, but with Scrooge and the boys at your side, you figure it'll at least be 

Which explains why you're currently rocketing through the spray of the waves toward Fledgelington's mansion. At the front of the boat, Huey and Louie work together to get a better vantage point, with Huey precariously perched on Louie's shoulder. Beside them, Dewey snaps photos of his brothers and the open water. Scrooge does his best to look the part of the grizzled old sea captain, staring off into the distance and likely plotting revenge.

"Uncle Donald, look!" Huey cries out a few minutes later, pointing and nearly falling off Louie's shoulders.

Sure enough, you can see the island clearly against the calm waters. Carefully, you steer the boat toward an old wooden dock that juts out into the waves.

Continue Playing: https://textadventures.co.uk/games/view/uitsb0o05egnuo7lsc4vqw/the-island-maze-of-bill-fledgelington


End file.
